Attack on Titan: The Gray Sneek Peek
by jacques0
Summary: Here is a sneak peek into the story that i am working on. Synopsis is on my profile


**From the mind of Jacques0**

**Comes a new story**

**Here is a sneak peek into it.**

Sarah followed the soldier toward the cafeteria of the main room where all of the members were eating. She glanced around herself noticing the people that were inside the room and she noticed some of her classmates there also.

"Hey Sarah, there you are," Caleb said noticing her entering.

He gave the boy beside her a suspicious look causing him simply rolled his eyes.

"Enjoy your meal," he said.

Sarah glanced at him, "What`s your name?"

The young man looked surprised at her before answering.

"The name`s Jean, Jean Kirstein," he said.

Sarah nodded.

"Thank you for letting me using the course earlier," she said.

The young man, Jean smirked a little, "Even thought I wasn`t supposed to, you`re welcome Sarah."

With that he walked off toward a table where a bald boy and a brown haired girl were seating. They greeted him and engage him in conversation. Sarah feels a hand upon her shoulder drawing her attention away from Jean toward Leon.

"What`s this?" he said "if I didn't know any better, I would say you say you are interested in him."

Sarah simply gave him a death glare to make him remove his hand.

"Sheesh, no need to kill me," he said, "I`m simply stating my opinion."

"No one wants to know your opinion Leon," Caleb yelled at him.

Sarah walked past them and took a seat beside Narissa letting the boys argued against each other.

"You guys must be the new rookies," the blonde boy seating across them said.

Sarah stared at him. He had short blond hair framing his round face and blue eyes. He looked physically weaker thought his eyes were hardened by being in the Survey Corps. He wasn't someone that Sarah would have ever believed to willingly join but at least he was friendly.

"My name`s Armin," he greeted.

"Sarah," the girl said.

"Joining the Survey Corps," Narissa said, "Not what I expected."

"Not a lot of people are willing to join," Armin told her, "and each expedition…we lost some soldiers…"

Sarah was interested.

"You went beyond the Wall?" she said leaning forward.

Armin nodded.

"What it like?" she asked, "The world outside."

Armin stayed silent for a few moments.

"Well technically it`s still the territory of Wall Maria before it has fallen," the young man told them, "It`s not exactly new lands for the Scouts, but it`s quiet, vast and dangerous."

"To be expected considering Titans are everywhere beyond Wall Rose," Narissa said with a sigh, "Just thinking about them piss me off."

Armin seems surprised at her answer.

"What makes you join the Scouts?" he asked the two girls.

"I joined so that I could kill Titans," Narissa told him, "I`m tired to scrapping by just to survive. What happened five months ago shows us just how far the Titans are willing to go to see humanity wiped off the map. If that`s our fate then I rather die fighting than hiding behind a Wall, pretending the danger is not there."

Armin looked at her.

"I see," he said before turning toward Sarah, "And what about you Sarah?"

The blond girl stared at him for a few seconds.

"Because…I feel it`s where I need to be," she said.

Narissa gave her a glance.

"Oh yeah," she said, "You`re the one who told Shadis straight up that you were going to join the Scouts no matter what."

Armin was interested, "You told him that?"

Sarah smiled lightly.

"He asked me where I see myself in three years?" she said, "And I answered him beyond the walls, in the rank of the Scouting Legion, fighting Titans…or long dead, either way it`s the only path that I see in front of me right now."

"That took some guts," a male voice said, "Standing up to Shadis like that. I don't know whether that was stupid or brave."

The group was drawn toward the new arrival and Caleb and Leon stopped their argument to look at the new arrival. The young man had short brown hair falling upon his forehead as his amethyst green eyes stared straight at them. Sarah can feel them boring upon her.

Behind the new arrival was a dark haired girl, dressed in her uniform thought she had a red scarf around her neck. She was pretty too, something Sarah noticed thought her skin was pale with her midnight black hair and eyes even thought her face was completely devoid of emotions.

She didn`t know who they were, but Armin does for he reacted to their presence.

"Eren, Mikasa," he said.

_Eren Yeager?_

Sarah felt something within her react to the name. So this boy in front of her, he was the one who could transform into a Titan…he was the one who sealed Trost District with that giant boulder…The one who was carrying the hope of humanity upon his shoulder…

_The son of Doctor Yeager…_

**From the mind who brought you Child of Heaven**

Sarah flying through the trees in her ODM gear along with Caleb as Titans followed after them…

**Comes an original chapter in the World created by H. Isayama**

A bolt of silver lightning coming down causing a massive boom and from the smoke, a Gray Titan let out a large roar…

**Attack on Titan**

**The Gray**


End file.
